This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Pressure relief valves are commonly used in internal combustion engines, vehicle transmissions and other industrial machines that utilize a fluid such as lubricating oil or hydraulic fluid in lubricating systems and/or hydraulically controlled systems. The pressure relief valves are designed to limit a pressure of the fluid to a predetermined value and open to provide a relief flow to reduce the fluid pressure when the pressure exceeds the predetermined value.
With reference to FIGS. 6-8, a conventional pressure relief valve 100 is shown including a valve housing 102 having a valve chamber 104 with an inlet end 106 having an inlet opening 108 and a valve seat surface 110 surrounding the inlet opening 108. The valve chamber 104 further includes an outlet end 112 with three equally sized and spaced outlet holes 114, as best shown in FIG. 8. A ball valve member 116 is disposed in the valve chamber 104 and is biased toward the valve seat surface 110 by a coil spring 118 that is disposed against the outlet end 112. The valve chamber 104 includes three equally sized and spaced radially protruding grooves 120, as best shown in the cross-sectional view of FIG. 7, and extending axially from the valve seat surface 110 to the outlet end 112.
When the operating pressure is consistently in the range of the predetermined pressure value, the pressure relief valve can oscillate between open and closed positions. The oscillating pressure relief valve 100 can create a chattering noise and can create wear on the valve member 116 and valve seat 110 that may increase oil leakage through the pressure relief valve 100. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a pressure relief valve that can reduce valve oscillations, reduce noise/chatter and increase valve life and robustness.